Flash Fanfiction - Episode 8 to Episode 10 - Cisco's story
by Reign Atkins
Summary: For those of you who read Episode 8 - Chapter 10... this is the story of what happens to Cisco onwards. It is his little side story... he needs a little spotlight.
1. Chapter 1

So this is Cisco… Well I was born by the name Francisco Ramon… but don't breathe that to another soul, or I might have to go all samarai on your ass… No, not really… but, still don't tell people that!

I decided to write this journal as… well, I am going to need something to show my grandkids about my time in… where ever the heIl I am, some sort of pocket dimension, I think… very science fiction, I know!

I guess it all started when I woke up at 6am back in my bed in Central City… I got dressed, had my break… well you don't need to know all the minor details… so fast forward… to me sitting at my computer at work and you would not believe what happened! You would never guess who walked in… My doppleganger… and he was as you would imagine… pure evil!

The resemblance was uncanny! But anyway, that bastardo double-crossed me. He said that I could trust him and then whammied me! They say that mirrors are the key to alternate dimensions… well that was pretty much it… The guy, who was more or less my reflection with a samarai ninja meets the matrix appearance and a very evil demeanor, created a portal to this alternate world and suckered me to go through.

Then if that wasn't bad enough, he closed it behind me… So yep I'm stuck here! But it isn't all bad… I met some pretty cool people. Sure enough they think my name is Paco… aka their leader… aka the evil me… aka Francisco Ramon… But that's beside the point. But I seriously just want to go home. So I guess I'll start from the moment that the portal closed behind me…

"You double-crossing… slimey… evil me!" I shouted at that bastardo. I guess I knew that he couldn't hear me, but it helped to release my anger.

"Hey, Paco! My hombre! We have been looking for you everywhere!" I heard the voice, before I saw who was speaking. I actually didn't realize that they were talking to me until the guy who had called out called me Francisco. Yeah... that got my attention! He was standing right behind me. Him and two of his friends.

I must have looked at them pretty strangely as the one who had called out to me must have thought I had amnesia or something. "Man, you been hanging with that bad ass hombre Thawne again. I told you that he would do something to your head. It's me, Reyes!"

"Um, sure… I'm sorry, Reyes? Thawne was it? Eddie Thawne?" This was it! And Barry and Astrid didn't believe me when I told them that Eddie was the one who had kidnapped Caitlin!

But then Reyes had to go and burst my bubble, by saying. "No, Eobard! You know, the guy who created this whole pocket world thing… Man, what did he do to your head? You're even dressing different. What is with you? I suppose that this is what you get for turning your back on us."

So my evil clone clearly had a thing when it came to betraying people…

So I figured that I had three choices. I could either tell these guys that they were mistaken, that my name is actually Cisco Ramon, aka Vibe, and that their former friend trapped me here. Yeah! I didn't think that would go down too well, either!

Or, I could either pretend to be there friend and act like that guy with an ego power trip… or I could impersonate their friend and grovel.

Did you figure out what I did? Yep! I went for the third choice. I impersonated their friend and apologized. He owes me big time! And at that point I was a fish out of water. I was the little mermaid – I had become part of their world… yeah I don't get the fish references either!

"Look, my hombre. I'm sorry. I don't know, I just thought that…" I didn't even need to begin my sentence because that guy, Reyes finished it for me.

"Yeah. You thought that he would take us home. Back to our own world. But it's like I warned you earlier. He will use you for your powers so he can travel back to his own time…"

The movie buff in me was loving this… I had to ask, "When was he from again?"

"The future, man! You must have really been hit hard." Reyes said.

That was it! I couldn't contain myself… "We've gotta go back… back to the future!" But, man they didn't get the reference at all! While I was chuckling at that quote… those guys were just staring at me. Man, at that point I wished that Astrid was there. The only person who I know has seen that movie just as much as I have… Sure I may have forced her to watch it a few too many times… but it's a good movie!

Plus, she would know better than I would, what to do when it came to that sort of situation… yeah, I like her, ok?

I'm sorry… going back off track again. Where was I? Oh yeah! The back to the future reference. Hahaha! Sorry, can't help myself… But yeah!

So fast track a little… Reyes and his goonies… well apparently they are my goonies? All three of them? But whatever! It's cool! We all went to some rundown apartment. It was like the lowest, dirtiest apartment I had ever seen. But apparently it was home, for the time-being. It made me realize that I was in a gang. And the gang just got bigger as I went along.

It was only a matter of time before they realized who I really was. Cisco, master hacker! Better hacker than Felicity Smoake for sure! I can dream right? That reminds me! There were no computers whatsoever in this place! Man, you could imagine my devastation. I'm getting withdrawals in my fingers just thinking about it…

But I needed to keep up my charade. For whatever it took, I was going to figure out how that Reverb put me into this world. I'm certain he and I have the same powers. I just need to learn how to use mine, and I assure you. That however long it takes, I will work my ass off to make it back. I will return home. I will seek my vengeance. And hopefully I get the girl in the end! Because this is my story…


	2. Chapter 2

Once we returned to the apartment, I told my new friends that I was tired and excused myself to what Reyes reminded me was my room. But instead of going for a sleep, I kept trying to do what that other Francisco had done. I kept trying to open up a portal. But it was no use, nothing was happening. I wasn't even getting any visions.

You can imagine my frustration! I was sure that the other Cisco was hurting my friends at that point. Him and whoever that Caitlin was, must have had some plan for replacing us. I figured that Barry and Astrid would need to catch on sooner or later. But then how would they find me? Neither one of them can travel into alternate dimensions.

I think at that point I was ready to give up. I sat on the other me's bed. There was a photo of him holding some pretty girl. It must have been his girlfriend, I figured. This guy had an entire life. So why did he leave it? Would he come back? And what if he did? I could be in some serious trouble!

I went to sit on the bed and realized that I was sitting on my wallet so I pulled it out. I better keep this safe, I thought to myself, as I saw a picture of my friends inside of it. I tucked it into my jacket pocket, just in time for Reyes to run into the room.

"What's going on?" I asked him.  
"She's back! Prepare to fight!" He told me.

We ran outside and saw a familiar sight. It was Killer Frost turning the street into ice cubes. People were running everywhere and Reyes and I were the only ones standing up to her.

Then, something I would have never guessed in a hundred years happened. Something began to emerge from Reyes's back. They looked like a pair of large blued wings. I think I squealed like a little girl, until I realized that a blue battle suit had appeared and was covering him from head to toe. His suit looked like a beetle.

It gave me a few ideas for Barry's suit back home… But it was simply beautiful! Sorry… I'm getting a little teary. I wondered if the other me had created it for him.

But anyway, Reyes… in his suit… Charged for Killer Frost and the two of them were battling. But then I realized the fight was for the death.

I don't know what came over me, I wasn't sure if it was our Caitlin or another Caitlin, but it didn't matter. I ran to stop the fight.

Neither one of them saw me, so I raised my hand at Reyes and told him to "stop!" in fact, I think I yelled it out! But what astounded me, is that as I did so, a large projectile of vibrating energy shot forth from my hand and struck Reyes backwards.

I seriously did it! I was staring at my hand for a few moments until I remembered what was going on around me.

Killer Frost looked at me as if I were stupid! I must have been, because then she shot an ice blast right at me. That was the last thing I remembered!

When I awoke, Reyes was staring down at me angrily. It was him again, not his big blue suit, and he was yelling at me. I must have made him mad. We were currently alone in the street. There weren't a lot of people in this world.

"What did you think you were doing? She is a bad guy! Now, unless you have some sort of death wish! Don't ever do that again! Or are you actually working with her now too? First the Reverse Flash… and now her! If you keep this up the gang will never forgive you. We will have to leave again! Is that what you want?"

"The reverse flash?" I don't think I had ever heard of that one. But then it made sense. Eobard was back from the future for Barry. I don't know why… but that had to be it! I needed to help them.

I stood up and although Reyes was watching me, I tried to bring up a portal again. I tried and I tried but I got nothing.

"Paco! What is wrong with you?" Reyes asked me, but then his face changed. "You're not Francisco. Who are you?"

His face was that serious, I thought that his suit might come out and kill me!  
"No, its me… Francisco... Paco! I swear!" I tried to lie. I am not a great liar, and clearly that was a universal thing.

"Don't lie to me! I should have seen this earlier. I can't believe that I trusted you!" That was it. I was pretty scared at that moment. I had seen that suit in action. It was scary! I knelt down, waiting for Reyes to attack me… in fact I'm pretty sure that I even had my arms over my face.

"God! I wish The Flash was here!" I screamed out like a little girl.

"I'm sorry. What did you just say?" Reyes asked me.

I hesitated opening my eyes, but when I did, and I realized that he was just staring at me, man I felt like a baby. I got to my feet straight away and looked him square in the eyes. "I said that I wished The Flash was here."

"That's the guy that Eobard was after, right? So then, tell me honestly. Who are you?" Reyes asked me again.

So, this time I didn't lie to him. I fessed up. I really didn't want to risk his scary blue blades chopping me up into chicken chow Cisco. Face it! You would have done the same thing if you saw that suit. I'm pretty sure that I was a blubbering mess. I went something like:

"My name is Cisco Ramon… Your friend, the evil me, brought me here and left me here. The Flash is my friend and that Francisco, Paco guy is working with that Eobard to go after him. And I need to get back and help my friend… are you going to kill me now? Please don't turn me into some sort of minced Cisco… I hate blades! But your suit is cool…"

Yeah I rambled a little. I might have even needed a change of pants… but we'll leave that bit quiet! Wait, I already wrote it… Oops!

Anyway, Reyes was laughing hysterically at that point. That was my moment, I turned on my heels and ran off down the street. I only got a few houses down when I stopped and turned to see that Reyes wasn't chasing me. In fact, he was turning and leaving in the opposite direction.

But then I realized that I had over reacted… just a little. I ran back to him.

"Hey, so you don't want to kill me for lying to you?" I asked him.  
"Nope!" he replied as he kept walking.

"So you're not evil and working for Eobard Thawne aka The Reverse Flash?"

"Nope!" Reyes told me again, but kept walking. He was beginning to annoy me so I stopped in front of him and held his shoulders backwards so he would stop walking.

"Well, I don't know where I am and you do… so I don't want to ask… but can you help me?" I asked him.

"Help you with what? You seem to have it all figured out!"

"Well your friend… the other me… was able to travel to my world with his powers. You must know something about that." I told him.

"Maybe I do… so, what's in it for me?" Reyes asked.

"We get you your friend back!" I thought that was a brilliant reason, but unfortunately Reyes didn't.

He kept walking, so I had to stop him again. "We won't get your friend back?" I asked him, confused.

"If Paco wanted to come back, he would have ages done it ago. He wouldn't have abandoned us to go off with the Reverse Flash and go after your friend. We were a team, so I don't care if he doesn't come back. At first when he did this, it was to get us all back home… but now I doubt he will keep his word. But I will help you. Because if what I heard is correct, then you would be the absolute opposite to him. That would mean that you're loyal to your friends, at least. And in my books… that earns my respect. I will help you to get home… but you have to pretend to be Paco, and as much as I hate the guy… that means Reverb too…"

"Reverb?" I asked him, but as I was soon going to see. I didn't need to ask. Reverb was Francisco's nickname. Yeah... not so bad a name, something I might have picked... Wait! hmmm...

So I agreed to his plan, and we formed a friendship. I soon learnt that his whole name was Jamie Reyes. He never really explained his suit to me, despite how many times I asked him… but Killer Frost on the other hand… No, she was not the Killer Frost that I knew. She was much worse!


	3. Chapter 3

Cisco here again! But you would have already guessed. I've been here for three weeks now. Man, I miss my computer… my lab, my friends, my work bench and even that annoying water drinking bird that sits on Caitlin's desk. But I am getting used to this whole "no tech" world. Well there is tech… just not for us… unless we sneak into a library or something. Instead, we play poker in clubs and dance, and drink and fight with other gangs about trivial things, really.

Not the life I would have expected for myself… but here we are. Reyes has explained a lot to me about this place… My opinion is that it's like a mirror world compared to the one I'm from, only different. Though, it's a pocket dimension. Not a real world, in a sense. I am still trying to work it all out.

There is even a STAR Labs… but it's not the STAR Labs that I have come to know back home. I even looked into the life of my friend's dopplegangers.

We already saw what happened to Caitlin… But Barry? Well he is no speedster. There is no Flash here. Instead he is just a simple forensic scientist. I tried to speak with him… but I think I scared him away or something. He is certainly not like the brave Barry that I know.

My best friend Astrid? Her story is all the more tragic… Her whole family died in a car accident a long time ago. Including her, I guess even before the other me had the chance to meet her. Its sad, really. It makes me wonder how different my life could have been if not for her. I learnt about her death by wandering into a library and checking out the history on a public computer with limited time. At least it was something!

I also snuck into a movie theatre… they were screening Harry Potter? Would you believe it? Somethings don't change! Even when you travel to an alternate dimension! That was pretty cool… until Reyes and our goonies found me. Reyes told me that I need to stop making things seem so obvious that I am not actually Paco… But, it's just so hard when the man has no taste in anything! Even his dancing is… well it leads a lot to be desired… unlike my smooth moves. Reyes tried to explain the other me's moves… it just doesn't sound like an art at all!

But enough about that, I actually learnt how to control my projectile blast power. For the past week, Reyes and I have been practicing my special moves… One of them being my vibrational projectile blast. I don't think I actually got the hang of it until I had my moment of saving the day. That's generally the way that it happens in the movies.

It's not until our hero is staring intently at their foe. They have had their falls, but then they hear the words of their sensei or the ones they love in their mind and then they achieve the unfathomable. They save the day and they learn that they are in fact a hero.

So let me start at the beginning.

I mentioned that Reyes and I had been working on my special moves, but I left out the part about this girl who is in the gang. She is the one in the photo with the other me. Her name is Gypsy.

She is a pretty cool girl, nothing like my Astrid, but I can see what the other guy sees in her. She is hot, headstrong and she can kick some ass.

We were at the club, playing some serious poker and having a few drinks, when there was a chill in the air… and you guessed it! Who would have made an appearance? Killer Frost. Within minutes the club had turned into a violent version of Santa's North Pole. There was snow everywhere.

Reyes… I mean Blue Beetle… ahem! Was first in the battle. But then Frost froze his blades so he couldn't move.

Gypsy has this really cool power of illusion… She is like a chameleon. Well she tried to camouflage into the wall and sneak up behind Frost… But as she picked up a glass bottle and went to knock her one, Killer Frost saw her and froze her on the spot.

"Caitlin!" I called out at her. "You can't just go around hurting everyone!" I knew that it was not my friend Caitlin but I had a strong belief that there had to be some good in her.

"I haven't heard that name in a long time!" she told me, but she didn't fight me. It was like she was trying to figure out who I was. Fortunately, at that point everyone else had left the room.

"I know who you are. I killed your friend's husband for Thawne… I think his name was Ronnie? and now I will kill you!" I'm certain she said something like that in a very non-Caitlin like fashion. Then she… you know, threw an ice blast at me.

"Ouch!"

But then I imagined everything. I imagined what my friends would say. I even heard their voices in my mind, and I knew that I needed to make it back. Plus, she had just claimed to have killed Ronnie. I needed to show her a lesson and then… BOOM! YEAH BABY! I shot a vibrational projectile at her. She flew backwards and crashed into a few chairs and on to the floor.

And then to make sure it was me, that had done so, I did it again! Yep… "Who's saving the day now!" I blurted out to anyone who might be listening. I was Daniel-San at the end of the first Karate Kid movie and I was ready to continue my journey of being a hero… I might even need to make myself a suit when I get back home! But first I needed to get back home… and for that, I had a long way to go!

So in the end, I was able to free both the Blue beetle and Gypsy and we got back to our poker game… yeah and I lost all my money to them both… and Killer Frost was fine. Reyes stuck her into a locked refrigeration truck... It actually worked and kept her at bay... and I had mastered my first power.

So until next time… Cisco out!


	4. Chapter 4

So, I think I have figured it all out. You see, Reyes, the other me and their friends, and also the evil Killer Frost, well none of them are actually from this world. They were brought here by the Reverse Flash for safe keeping… and to use on our Barry when he needed them.

So that actually meant that Caitlin and I also have dopplegangers from this world, and just like the Barry Allen that I saw on the news… well none of them have powers.

How do I know all this? Well against Reyes's wishes I explored STAR Labs today and found out. It all started this morning when I was sitting in the bar, where Reyes works, watching the news.

The CEO of STAR Labs for this world was on there, speaking about some great big project they are working on. Some particle accelerator thing. I just remember staring at that Dr Harrison Wells hombre and thinking… That should be Astrid. But it's not!

But then I noticed his colleagues who were sitting on seats on the stage behind him. It was Caitlin, and me… Even Ronnie was there.

I couldn't believe it! I tried to listen more, but then Reyes turned off the television. "I know what you are thinking, but you can't go there! Cisco." He told me.  
"What? why?" I asked him.

"Well if that news report is correct. Then we have to get the hell off this earth. We could change the course of everything just by being here. You need to promise me you won't step foot in STAR Labs and you will work on your powers to get yourself home." He said.

So that just made me all the more curious. "So are you going to teach me how to use them?" I asked him. He told me that he would. But he had to finish his shift, first. I know that I probably should have waited for him to finish his shift, but the minute he turned around I busted out of that place and ran all the way to STAR Labs.

They must have thought that I was a STAR Labs employee of this world, as some of the employees let me pass. Even though I was dressed up like Reverb.

This STAR Labs was built quite differently to the one back on my earth. But it was still STAR Labs all the same. The big difference was that there was no sign of the Sutherlands whatsoever. But then of course, they died a long time ago. I was currently in the foyer.

"Cisco. Dr Wells wants to speak with you immediately, also can you tell Caitlin to meet me down here in five minutes?" I knew that voice right away. "Hi Ronnie. I haven't seen Caitlin yet. But I will tell her if I see her." I said.

Ronnie bought it, but then he stared at my clothes awkwardly. "Nice jacket." He said and then he left in hurry.

So then I needed to find this Dr Wells guy without running into the other me of this world. This whole thing was giving me a headache. After walking around a little I found what must have been the right office. As I stepped inside and closed the door behind me, I heard the sound of a door bell, but thought nothing of it. I was just amazed at the office. It looked very similar to our open plan office back home. Though it was also very different. I saw Caitlin's med bay… with that god-awful water drinking bird. I saw what must have been the other Cisco's desk. It had a couple figurines sitting on it. Yep I had the exact same ones.

I heard someone entering the room behind me and so I hid under the desk. As the guy sat at the desk right in front of me. I've seen this scene too many times in the movies. I would be fine, provided I keep my hands below the desk.

The guy who had sat down was wearing my beige pants, and a shirt that I recognized from my own draws at home. Yep it was me. From his feet to the perfect waves in his dark hair.

"Cisco. Did Ronnie tell you that I needed to speak with you?" another voice had entered the room and went past the desk. I could see through the small gap under the desk, two large wheels. The man must have been in a wheel chair or something. I pictured him looking like Stephen Hawkings. But he spoke like a regular person.

"I haven't seen Ronnie, Dr Wells. But is everything going ok? I have done all the testing I could. Provided the weather holds out, everything should go fine." The other me said.

I imagined that they were referring to this big particle accelerator thing. The other me began typing on his computer and then he stopped suddenly. "Dr Wells. I think there has been a breach of security. The records here say that another person entered this office just before I did." The other Cisco said, concerned.

I held my breath, hoping they wouldn't find me. "Hi guys! Is everything ok?" another familiar voice. Caitlin had clearly entered the room.

"Caitlin, were you just here? Like a few moments ago?" the other Cisco asked.  
"I was, but I forgot something. Have the two of you seen Ronnie? I can't find him anywhere."  
I was safe for now, but I knew that I needed to get out of there.

"The two of you can go look for Ronnie." Dr Wells told them, he waited for them to leave and I could hear him shuffling about. He gave me a bad vibe. Haha… its funny because that Is my nickname…

Anyway, there was just something off about him, but I didn't know what it was. "You can come out of there now. The two of them have gone!" Dr Wells said. I didn't know if he was talking to me or not so I did not move.

"I will say it again, and if you don't listen to me, I will kill you. To the intruder who is sitting under the desk… you can come out." Yep, the creepy guy was talking to me.

I crawled out from under the desk and he was taken aback by my appearance.

"I was wondering how long it would take for one of you to come knocking at my door. But I suppose that you didn't knock… you broke in. Didn't Thawne tell you not to come through here? We had a deal."

I wasn't sure what he was referring to or if he even knew that I wasn't actually Reverb, so I remained quiet.

"I sense fear in you, Francisco Ramon. You are not wrong to be afraid. But I will only ask you once that you keep away from here. Keep away from this world's Cisco, otherwise it doesn't matter where you go… I will hunt you down and kill you."

Yep, my fears were not misplaced. I took off out of the office and ran as fast as I could out of STAR Labs and all the way back to Reyes's bar. Where I found him shaking his head.

"I told you, Cisco. Stay away from STAR Labs!"


	5. Chapter 5

So things didn't go down too well with STAR Labs, but all was not lost. It was at that time, when I was drowning my sorrows in a drink that I overheard a few drunk patrons talking.

Their conversation helped me realize everything would be ok.  
"Sterling City has a vigilante. Did you hear? Some guy who wears a hood, I think he goes by the name 'The Green Arrow'." One of the guys said.

His friend laughed it off as drunk rambling. Reyes was watching me at the bar as he cleaned a glass. He was wondering what I would do next so I figured that I would let him in on my next plan.

"Hey Reyes, that vigilante that those guys are talking about… I know him… back in my own world."  
"You know the hood?" Reyes asked me.  
"Yeah. If anyone is going to be able to help us… It would be him." I told him.

"Why would you need help? We're getting you out of this place, remember? Back to that girl that you're so into and your friend The Flash." Reyes reminded me, and I remembered that he had overheard me talking in my sleep.

"It's just that I don't trust that Wells guy. I want to help the other me… well the Cisco from this world and Caitlin." I admitted.

"No! You can forget it! Thawne told us to stay out of their affairs..." he realized what he had said after it was too late.  
"Thawne told you?" I asked him. "I thought Francisco was the only one who had dealt with him. What aren't you telling me? What is your story Reyes? You're so damn secretive!"

Reyes knew that I would not let him go without answering me.  
"Ok, I will tell you! But keep it on the down low! Ok?" he poured me another drink and begun his story.  
"Francisco, Gypsy and I are the only ones from our original group back home. I remember Paco telling me that he had something that he needed to discuss with me as I had just gotten back from a trip that had changed my life. He told me that we had the opportunity to see the world. But he needed to do something for this guy from another world… from another time. He agreed to it, as long as Gypsy and I could go with him. He and Gypsy were a thing at the time… and then we met Thawne. But when it came to us helping the guy out, he left us in some strange time loop. We didn't age, we just sat and waited for him to return. When he finally came back he took us to this pocket dimension and left us here, but he kept coming back for Francisco. Soon enough, Paco left us. Thawne returned once and told us that we needed to stay away from the affairs of this world. That if we didn't… he would destroy us. I guess I'm concerned at what the guy can do considering he can travel through time and all."

"Woah!" I was having a hard time letting all of this information sink in. I took another sip of my drink and thought that maybe I was drunk… nope, I was sober! "That's pretty deep stuff!" I told him.

"Yeah it is! What makes things worse is that the particle accelerator thing… that happened in our world too. It changed people, turning them into meta-humans… like Francisco and Gypsy. So I can imagine it will happen here too. But you need to stay out of it Cisco. Let things run their course and get the hell out of here!" Who was he to tell me what to do? I had seen similar situations to this happen in my past too.

"So it's like the meteor shower that happened on my earth?" I asked him.  
"Yeah, I guess so." Reyes answered me.  
"Well the meteor shower killed a lot of people and if I am correct, them turning on that particle accelerator… if the weather is bad… it could kill a lot of people due to the energy that it would spill." I hoped that he saw where I was going with this.

"Cisco, this is not your fight. You need to stay out of it!" Yep, he did.  
I sort of let him have it. "And let thousands of people die?" I asked him, a little louder than I should have, but he needed to hear it, "You seriously don't know me too well! My friends are heroes and I guess it's sort of rubbed off, because I'm going to do what I need to do to help everyone here." I drank the last of my drink and waited for his response.

"Ok, Cisco… Vibe, is it? We'll help them. Or else we're all doomed anyway. But do you really want to risk never being able to go back and see your friends again?" he asked me.  
I thought of them, I didn't want to risk not seeing them again, Of course not! but then I figured what they would do. "If that's what it takes to save an entire city… or an entire world. So be it!" I decided. "Just teach me how to use my powers, that's all I ask!"

So that brought me to where we are now. Currently on the train, heading to Sterling City. We're going to get the Green arrow to help us.


	6. Chapter 6

So there we were. Blue Beetle and Vibe! Two soon-to-be heroes on our way to Sterling City to gain the help of the Green arrow. Our train had arrived to town and we understood that our next step was to get to Verdant nightclub, where the Felicity from our world had told me their base lay. Neither one of us were sure how we would get the Green Arrow's help but it was worth a shot.

"So what's the plan with this hooded vigilante?" Reyes asked me.  
"I intend on going to his headquarters and just asking him," I replied.  
"You're sure."  
"As sure as I could ever be. Maybe we should pick up some Big Belly Burger on the way? We could use it to sweet talk Felicity Smoake, if she is still on the team Arrow of this world." Reyes looked at me as if I were crazy.

We eventually found the empty nightclub and slipped through the back. I knocked on the door and turned the handle slowly.

"Er… Cisco?" Reyes tried to get my attention but I ignored him.  
"Cisco is it? Take your hand off that door handle before I stick this arrow through the base of your skull." Another voice spoke.

I turned around slowly and guess what! The Green Arrow was standing there with an arrow pointed at my head, as if he didn't know me… Wait… this one didn't know me.

"W-Wait don't shoot me!" I gasped.  
"Why shouldn't I shoot you?" the man asked me, his voice gruff.  
"Because I know you! Well not you… but another you from my world… we're friends… well, not really but we're on the same side!" There I go, I was rambling again. Though it must have worked.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean you're from another world?" The green arrow asked me, still holding up that arrow.

I stepped forward, bravely… and stupidly. And I moved the arrow downwards slightly. He watched me and waited for me to answer his question.

"There was this other me." I began, "he brought me to this world and left me here. But I need your help. STAR Labs is planning something big on your earth. They are going to turn on a particle accelerator which could kill millions and give some of them super powers. Which means super bad guys too!"

"Let's say I believe you. What makes you think I would want to help you?" he asked, still in his gruff voice.

"Because, I know you. I know your true identity. And I also know that you wouldn't want something like this risking any more people that you love." I told him. Then I realized that in this world he had never met Astrid.

The green Arrow looked from me, then to Reyes. "You have the wrong information. I suggest that the two of you leave. Now! Before I shoot the both of you."  
Reyes and I hesitated, but then the Green arrow pointed his bow at us and yelled at us to leave. We did so without looking back.

"I thought you said that he would help!" Reyes snapped at me as we boarded the train.  
"He clearly isn't the same guy!" I replied.

"Wait!" a voice called out from behind us. The one, the only… Felicity Smoake.

Reyes and I stepped back off the train and approached the girl. "I heard your conversation earlier. I'm Felicity, I work with the hooded vigilante." She told us, "Don't let his scary demeanor get to you. The man has lost a lot. But if there is anything that I can do to help with the particle accelerator thing… just ask!"  
"Thanks, did you really just chase us all the way down here?" I asked her.

"God no! In these heels? I don't think so! I was saying goodbye to a friend. He's already on the train. I heard your earlier conversation with the green arrow and figured that I can help out!"

I noticed by the look on Reyes's face that he was smitten by the geeky girl.  
"Thanks." I told her, "Can you keep working on your friend? Because I think we are going to need all the help we can get."

"Sure! Anything you say!" She said.  
"Do you need a way to contact us?" Reyes asked, slightly blushing.  
"Oh no! I mean I am a pretty good hacker. If I do say so myself! I mean there is already one Cisco that is actually a resident of Central City, and this guy flew under the radar for a little bit… but I managed to track you down within a few seconds. That's why I believe you guys when you say that you're not from this world! But don't worry! Your secret is safe with me!"

"She's good!" Reyes said to me.  
"You have no idea," I told him.

"Oh wait! That's right! You probably know the other me from your world? And I would assume that she is a great hacker too." Felicity said.

I just nodded. I'm still a better hacker!

"Look we should go!" I told Reyes.  
"Oh, right, you guys have a train to catch… Don't mind me… I'll just be standing here…alone… bye!" Felicity said as we boarded the train that left in a hurry.

"She's hot!" Reyes said. I laughed.  
"We should just move on to the next person on our list… Wait!" I stopped mid-sentence as I saw the guy that I had in mind, already on the train.

Barry Allen!

I approached the guy with Reyes close behind me. Barry looked like a bumbling mess. "I'm sorry! Did you need me to move? Please take my money! But don't shoot me! Please!"

I realized that he thought that we were just lowly thugs. There were empty seats across from them so Reyes and I just sat down across from him. "You need to relax, Barry. We're friends" I told him, trying to sound comforting.

"I don't know you! We're not friends!" Barry rambled. He was very intimidated by us.  
"Look. Barry. I understand that you are a fan of the weird and wonderful. And you also believe in the impossible. Am I right?"

"Er… how do you know all that?"  
"Well let me just say, that we have that in common. You need to trust us." I told him. But I could tell that he wasn't buying it.

"Look, I don't know either one of you. I want you to leave me alone. Now!" he pointed us in the direction of a couple of seats right away from him. I knew that it was pointless to persist, so Reyes and I made our way to them and didn't look back at poor Barry until the train had reached Central City again.

When we arrived back at Reyes's bar, we found Gypsy waiting for us. "So, word on the street is that the two of you are going up against STAR Labs and this particle accelerator thing." She said.

I looked over at Reyes. "Look, man. I'm sorry! She got it out of me! You know that she can be scary when she wants to be!"

"Gypsy, if you are offering, we can take all the help we can get right now! I think your powers will really help!" I told her.

We had our group. Now we needed a plan!


	7. Chapter 7

Cisco here again. For the past few days, Reyes and I have been working on my powers as well as a foolproof plan to disrupt the STAR Labs Particle Accelerator, without getting caught. Felicity sent us a couple of phones to keep in contact. Unfortunately, the Green Arrow has prior commitments to attend to. But Felicity promised to be at our disposal. We also have Gypsy who used to date the other me and thinks that I'm the same guy and if you ask me she has some serious unresolved emotions.

Reyes also gave me a pair of goggles which used to belong to his buddy, Reverb. With a little tinkering I can made them better. But until then, they can help me channel my powers. Reyes said that with a little practice these goggles will help me return back home in no time. It's almost like the guy is in a rush to get rid of me… and I thought we were friends! But it will be a relief to return home, back to my other friends… back to... Never mind!

But until then… tonight is the night! The particle accelerator is supposed to get switched on and there is certainly a storm a brewing. I'm surprised that the Cisco of this earth didn't pick up on it. But then I wonder if that scary Wells guy would have listened to him, anyway.

Earlier this morning Reyes, Gypsy and I were going through the finer details. Felicity managed to retrieve the blue prints to STAR Labs and I guess that I am a little nervous as this will be the first time that I will be there as a hero using my powers and defeating the bad guy instead of safe behind a computer… Not that that place is always safe… considering all that happened in Smallville.

Why don't I stay back with Felicity? you might be asking... Well someone is going to need to take this world's Cisco's place for all the media stuff. We aim to stick him somewhere safe out of the way. I dunno we will probably entice him with a free screening of the matrix or something and then trap him. That's Reyes' job, not mine.

I guess that I have been deflecting a little. There was an awkward moment between the beautiful Gypsy and I. I mentioned earlier that she may have some unresolved feelings for the bad me, What I didn't say is of how I found out.

You see, after a long day of training with Reyes yesterday, we went to the bar and I had a few drinks. Gypsy arrived not long after. She got drinking and chatting about their old world. She was more so reminiscing. Apparently, she had been at the celebration of the particle accelerator. Well, she had taken up a waitressing position and had served the guests… But she still went, and that was how she had been affected. She had felt invisible that night to all the guests. And when everything had happened she had literally found herself invisible to the paramedics on the scene. She had blended into the floor.

As Gypsy told me her story I felt compassion for her. I had to remind myself that the other me knew all this. As I sat and listened she noted my behavior. I thought that I had been caught out, considering I was listening to her with pure interest.

Gypsy leant in and gave me a kiss, but I managed to pull away before I was swept in the moment. The whole thing didn't feel right at all. She seemed a little thrown off guard but then kept drinking. You might be thinking 'how stupid are you Cisco? turning down a beautiful woman! but that wouldn't be me!"

Reyes had seen the entire thing, though he said nothing… until we returned home, that is.

"Gypsy still loves him." he said. He seemed so sad.

"That's what it looks like." I told him and then I realized why he had spoken in that tone. Reyes had been in love with her. I wondered if that was why Gypsy and Francisco had broken up in the first place. Maybe the guy did have a heart… once!

So, like I said before, tonight is the night. If all goes well, there will be another journal entry tomorrow morning. If not, well give all my stuff to my friends. Don't let Dante touch any of it… and tell my Madre that I love her. Tell Caitlin… to treat my replacement with respect even though no one will ever do a good a job as me… Not even Felicity Smoak. Tell Barry that I hope he finds his mother's killer and that I had a vibe… he does end up with Iris… and tell Astrid… Tell Astrid that I love her. That's it!

Wow, all this doom and gloom! Damn it Cisco! Everything will be fine… Who am I kidding? I'm up against an evil genius! I'm doomed!


	8. Chapter 8

So, seriously, our plans could not have gone any worse than they did and it has left our girl Gypsy and I locked in a pipeline similar to the one on my own earth… Though unfortunately, this one is lacking in overly helpful AI's.

That Wells character… Who is actually a speedster but uses his wheel chair as a prop to fool this world as he carries out his evil plans… well he locked us in here. I swear that you can't make this shit up! Though it oddly reminds me of something I may have seen on television before… But I can't quite remember what it was, right now. Not that it matters!

I'm certain that it's just after 10.00 at night. But my watch is still set to our world time. I never got around to changing it. Just after seven, I got the text from Reyes, informing me that the other Cisco had been taken care of. No, he didn't kill him… Reyes is a good guy. I think he just locked him away far from STAR Labs or something! It was after Dr Well's first speech of the night, The one that he welcomed everyone to the facility and told them about the particle accelerator... bla bla bla.

Now, it was my turn to come in to the other Cisco's office, which he shared with Caitlin. Felicity had bypassed all the security... and I was in! Dr Wells had not yet returned, but Caitlin was currently going through a few last minute checks with Ronnie.

"Cisco, what did Dr Wells say about your weather report?" she asked me.  
I had seen the weather report on the computer and wasn't sure what to tell her. I hadn't actually spoke to the guy himself, so how was I to know?

"I'm sure that everything is going to be fine." She told me, She must have noticed my silence.  
"Caitlin, Ronnie? Can you guys tell Dr Wells that I have gone to double check on the particle accelerator? I am going to make sure that everything runs smoothly." I told them.

"Go for it. If it settles your nerves," Caitlin said.  
"When you get back, we'll be beginning this thing." Ronnie had told me cheerfully. I suppose he was trying to make me feel at ease. The other Cisco's nervousness gave me the perfect excuse to make changes with the system.

Following the blueprints of the facility that Felicity had sent me on my phone I found the particle accelerator… and in front of it, I felt the nerd in me salivate… it was over the computer to the large invention. Oh how I missed hi-tech like that baby! Within minutes I had overridden all authority access and disarmed the particle accelerator. Then to sweeten the pot I added a password. No one would be able to activate that thing now!

I seriously thought that I was alone. But as it turned out, just like in any movie… someone else had entered the room. I honestly thought we were about to have a show down then and there! Like an old dubbed martial arts movie… or even a cowboy western… I was Billy the Kidd ready!

"Cisco… Caitlin and Ronnie told me that you were down here. I see that you're still nervous. Let me remind you that I would not risk the lives of the millions who reside in this city. Everything will be fine."

He wheeled his chair towards me and didn't even glance at the computer.  
"Everything is going to be ok." He tried to assure me. He was buying that I was the Cisco of this world so, for now I could ease up… for now!

"I'm sorry. It's just when I saw those rain clouds overhead I couldn't help but think of the risk of a possible electrical storm. It could destroy everything we had worked so hard to build. But I just checked over everything, and it all seems fine!

Wells must have had a hint of doubt… he went to check out the computer so I improvised. "Let's go drink." I checked the time on the phone. "We have forty-five minutes left." I told him.

He glanced at my phone and agreed with me. We both begun to make our way out of the room and made some comment on me having a new phone.

My whole body tensed up. Man, I felt sick in the pit of my stomach… "Yeah… This is my spare one… there was a bathroom incident that I really don't want to go into right now." I lied. Considering I am not the best liar, I was proud of myself… he had bought it.

"All right Cisco, Let's go celebrate!" he announced and we headed out to the pre-ceremony drinks where we joined not just Caitlin and Ronnie but also a whole team of STAR Labs employees. Some of which I recognized from back home. There were also camera crews and reporters ready to capture the man for their live screening. I guess I stayed for a little while, enjoyed a little wine... You know... to play the part!

It wasn't long and we had ten more minutes until Dr Wells had to make his official opening speech and activate the particle accelerator. Well… Before he tried to activate it.

That was the time that I needed to my escape. I needed a distraction. And then I saw her. Gypsy was currently camouflaged to the wall. No one had yet noticed her. She was heading out the door. As she disappeared out of the room we heard the rumbling and the crashing of some equipment.

"Let me go see what that was." I told Dr Wells. He nodded and I was able to slip out quickly, without causing a disruption. Perfect!

Gypsy was still camouflaged to the wall, all except her hand, which gestured for me to follow So I took haste and we both ran as fast as we could. We were both so sure that everyone else was currently distracted. We were sure of it!

We made it to the exit downstairs. Outside was a crowd waiting for the special moment. The moment that would change the science of this world forever… or so they hoped.

"Gypsy! We gotta get outta here." I called to her. I noticed a flicker in the sky and could hear the thunder. Followed by the sudden outburst of rain that happened the moment we got outside.

Needless to say the crowds were not amused, and all the power went out. It must have been a town blackout. There was no speech from that scary genius. Just darkness. Gypsy and I ran through the darkened streets heading as far from that place as fast as possible!


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe that you didn't tell me that the guy was in a wheelchair!" Gypsy blurted out when we finally stopped, after running for at least twenty minutes in pure darkness.

"Why does that matter?" I was pretty confused.

"Because…" despite the darkness I could see her standing inches away from my face. "In my world he didn't have the wheel chair until after the particle accelerator explosion… That's what affected him!"

"Oh!" Yeah, I was at a loss for words. We may have just screwed things up big time… or maybe this guy had done so… Whatever the case… I was confused!

I pulled out the phone as Reyes had messaged me, just in time for someone to appear and knock us both to the ground. The phone fell to the floor and the man who was responsible, shone a torch at us, and he was no longer in his wheelchair… yes folks… Dr Wells was standing on his two feet and he had followed us… he was a speedster!

"I should have known from the beginning that you were not the real Cisco… The Cisco from this world. Hell, you're not even the guy who was following around Thawne! Who are you, really?" Dr Wells snarled at me. Gypsy was pretty confused at that moment. The guy had blown my cover! Crap!

I tried to reach for the phone. But the speedster took it before I had a chance to get it. Damn Speedsters!

"If you're not going to tell me, I'll tell you what I will do with your girlfriend, right there. That one trying to camouflage into the darkness…" I watched as he held the torch up in one hand and pulled out a gun in the other and aimed it at her. She was still invisible and she tried to slip away… but the girl kicked a stone and he shot at her leg. Her scream was blood curdling, indeed.

I couldn't resist, I shot a vibrational blast at the speedster. "Who do you think you are picking on girls like that! I can take you!" Yeah it was stupid I know. But hey, at least the blast knocked him back and the torch and weapon fell from his hand.

However, damn that fast healing ability, he must have healed himself quicker than we could blink as he flew right at me, knocking me over and yep… it hurt. I mean, I hit my head on the brick building behind me. But before I could get up again, he brought Gypsy and I both here.

Yep, he brought us to the pipeline. Gypsy's leg is bleeding out. And I have no phone to contact Reyes or even Felicity… But the generators are up and working so we have lighting… I suppose that is a good thing. Right?

But it isn't all bad. At least I stopped the particle accelerator for the moment. I guess I have changed time? I have avoided a whole bunch of people dying and developing super powers…

For some reason though, things don't feel too good. I just can't shake this bad feeling that I have… I have a vibe that things are just about to get worse!

Remember that feeling I got where things were going to get bad? Pretty Bad? Yeah well that was a while ago now. So yeah! Dr Wells came and visited to tell us a few things that kinda suck.

I had just finished helping patch up Gypsy's leg, by being forced to tear my over shirt. I had seen Caitlin do it numerous times, so I don't think I did so bad! The bandaging, I mean... Not the shirt ripping off thing... Keep your mind out of the gutter! Sheesh! Anyway, then Dr Wells showed up.

"Cisco Ramon… The intruder who deactivated the particle accelerator and caused an entire power-out throughout Central City. One thing that you underestimated, was that the town's power-out reset the acceleration protocol… So once the power comes back on there will be an automatic activation… You failed with your mission. When that happens I have set the pipelines to release a toxic gas which will kill anyone who is left inside. You will never see your world again."

I seriously could not believe what Dr Wells was saying. The man was pure evil. He was Darth Vadar evil! No even more evil! This guy should seriously have his own movies, tv and comic book deals!

"Oh, before you die, Cisco Ramon. You should know that a mutual friend of ours has entered this world. Oh yes… Your friend, The Flash has arrived… Yet he is not going to find you. Because in ten minutes the particle accelerator will be switched on and he is not aware of what it will do to this earth!"

Dr Wells left us and I wasn't sure whether I was happy or sad to have heard what I had just heard. Barry had come to this world. But what if he was unaware that I was here? Reyes had no idea who he was. Hell! I don't even think he knew where we were.

But then I realized that Gypsy had just found out my true identity.  
"I should have known!" she told me. But she didn't seem mad, nor did she seem glad. Women… you really can't work them out!

"I should have known that you were not him, when your behavior is nothing like his. You are kind, caring and a bit of a dork!" I think that was a compliment.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you. But Reyes said…" I tried to apologize.

"Screw Reyes! Yeah! You should have told me. But you know? I get it! You were looking out for yourself! In this life, you always need to put yourself first! I'm not mad, I just wish that I had known." I felt bad, and noticed that her leg was beginning to bleed out, so I focused my attention on that.


	10. Chapter 10

So with a little help from my buddies the day was saved. I returned home and… yep, I got the girl! Of course I didn't think that it would happen but it did!

When I last wrote in this journal Gypsy had found out who I really was… but what happened next… Well I guess she must have found me a little charming and irresistible! She kissed me! Yeah… not the girl I had hoped for… but wait for that bit… For who would find us… uh oh! The one and only Astrid…. And Reyes… I never would have imagined she would have walked in or whatever. She had come to save me and found me just as I was about to push Gypsy away.

So she rescued us and we went to go help Barry who had accompanied her to that pocket dimension. You would not guess how they got to that world though… yep it was the evil me and he and the Wells guy had teamed up to doop us… I'm pretty certain they had been working together the whole time… Its all pretty confusing.

But anyway, there was a big battle. Barry against the speedster Wells and the rest of us against the evil me… Reverb took his friends out of the fight pretty early and then it was blast for blast me vs him. Almost like a scene from Star Wars… It was scary and cool.

Then there was a moment where he was up against Astrid, that was when I realized just how angry she was with me… the real me... me-me.. anyway, He propositioned her and I heard every word. He asked her to side with him… to be with him, that she would be free to be herself… I knew that meant that he was asking her to succumb to the dark side… to betray me and Barry.

I could tell by her face that she was tempted to team up with him. The thought of her going to the dark side… it was pretty scary in fact… Picture it! An evil Astrid! She could manipulate anyone to do her bidding. But thankfully, she came to her senses and unfortunately he used that to his advantage and almost took in the winning blow.

I could see that she was willing to give in to defeat, for the first time ever she seemed vulnerable. That was my moment. The moment to be the hero. I focused every bit of my power and set off a blast so powerful that I thought that it would kill me. It was like I had gone all super sayan or something!

Reverb fell to the floor unconscious and it was my doing… Though no one commented or anything. No one even noticed what I had done… I suppose that's how Barry feels every day.

Speaking of Barry, he locked them both away, I know that they will break free. They will go through with their master plan but unfortunately I don't think that there is much else that we can do.

However, Reyes had an idea to arm the Cisco of this world with information… but in a way that won't be so disruptive to the course of events. Astrid told him everything and then used her mind control so that he will only remember it when the time is right... therefore the future rests in his hands.

Then I learnt how to breach… I now hold the power to travel from our world to their world… It lies within the goggles that once belonged to Reverb… Yet I have checked these babies out and with a little tinkering, I can do what he was never able to do… With them I can travel further than any man has ever travelled before… I could go through time, I can even test out Professor Stein's theory in investigating if there are multiple worlds than just ours and the pocket dimension…

But like I said, it will take a little tinkering… that's for sure… and I will have to make sure that Eobard Thawne doesn't find out! So yeah, I can breach now… and we came back home… and you wouldn't believe it… the whole city is just gone!

But that isn't how my little story ends… I said that I would get the girl… and I did…

After we left STAR Labs, the other two headed home… I was going to, but instead I decided to tidy up the office. It had been ransacked. Barry and Astrid told me that the entire town had been manipulated by Grodd which included Firestorm… We would need to sort all of that out the next day. Just as we would need to get Caitlin out of prison.

I noticed Astrid's office door open and on the desk there was a photo of the two of us from high school. I could have lost her earlier and that had scared me, so I knew what I needed to do.

I went to her house and before I could chicken out, I knocked at her door and when she answered I made her hear what I had to say.  
It must have worked as she surprised me and told me that she loved me… so yeah! It finally happened I just can't wait until tomorrow when I wake up and it won't be a dream.


End file.
